


Break Me into a Million Pieces

by AmbierGA_2004



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 17 years old, Bath Sex, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, First Times, Girl On Girl, Handcuffs, Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teen Romance, blind folds, kinky homos, there is nothing top about Amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbierGA_2004/pseuds/AmbierGA_2004
Summary: Naughty, naughty Lumity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Break Me into a Million Pieces

"Luz.....Luz."

Water splashed all over the bathroom floor, some of the candles that filled the room had went out and the rose pedals' where washed to the corners of the room. Amity and Luz have waited for this night for weeks, and it was worth it.   
Amity was on her stomach in the bath tub of the owl house, while Luz was leaving kisses all over her back. Both their left hands intertwined while Amity used her right hand for support to hold her up while Luz used her to dance along her girlfriends naked body. After around 5 minutes of this Luz turned Amity around and kissed her passionately. "Let's move this to the bed." Luz said, Amity nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Luz's neck and her legs around her waist. The look she had in her eyes told Luz to carry her, so she did. Luz carefully picked her up making sure to not drop her or to slip. Luz thanked the titan Eda and King were out for the night. She made it to her room and laid Amity on her bed. Luz climbed on top of her as the started to make out. Luz rolled over and Amity got on top and traced her teeth down Luz's neck. Luz hissed at the feeling until she felt Amity's tongue slide up her neck, Amity stopped her motion and kissed Luz. After breaking the kiss, Amity whispered in Luz's ear. "Make me belong to you." The realization of what she just heard hit Luz, so she did as she was told. 

Luz rolled them both over and kissed Amity with force and let her finger trace her body, while Amity however just let her hands lay at her sides. Luz begun to start at her neck leaving trails of hickeys and kisses as Amity tilted her head back giving easier access until Luz continued her love bites down to her stomach along with placing her hands on the green haired witches breast. Amity moaned at the feeling as she had never felt this much love in her life till Luz stopped and she felt fingers rubbing her. Amity looks down to see Luz giving her a devilish grin. "Do it, take me, I'm yours, please baby." Amity begged. Luz stood up and walked to her dresser. "You know mi amor," she started. "It be much better if you couldn't see me or move your hands, that'd be sexy." Amity was confused until Luz walked back over with handcuffs and a blindfold. "Go ahead." Amity assured before laying on her back as Luz handcuffed her hands together and blind folded her. She heard Luz walk around until she felt something hot between her legs and a slow lick. "OH titan, luz." She moaned out. While Luz continued her licking and sucking. Amity let out several moans until she felt fingers enter her and her moans got louder. "LUZ, TITAN YES, FASTER!" Luz sped up her pace while adding another finger and complimenting how good she tasted, how much she loved her and how bad she wants her. Amity was so turned on that after a few more thrust and licks she came and her juices covered Luz's hand and chin. "Wow Baby, I didn't think I could get you that fast. Hope you're ready for the main event." Luz stated before standing up and walking back to her dresser to retrieve a strap-on. 

After putting the toy on and returning to her love, she slid the handcuffs off Amity's wrist. After a few little kisses she asked if Amity was ready and with a nod she slid the toy in slowly followed by small thrust. "Oh Luz." Amity hissed out and before she knew it, the thrust got faster and harder. "LUZ.....LUZ...AAAAHH....D-DON'T...AHH...STOP!!!!" Luz watched as one of the heirs to one of the most wealthiest and powerful families, the top student, the ex grudgy team captain and the most popular girls at Hexside tremble and break beneath her. She never could figure it out, why Amity Blight fell as hard as she did for her. Her thoughts were broke when she felt nails scratch her back, she hissed at the impact an sped faster until Amity let out a loud oh and her juices and other liquids covered the bed. After a few slow thrust, Luz gently pulled it out, unattached it and tossed it aside. Amity had fallen asleep shorty and as Luz covered her and herself up she couldn't help but wonder what it was that made this stunning girl look in her direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> please leaver comments


End file.
